


Jules

by frostedcookiepopurri



Category: Would You Rather (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Someone Actually Has a Concealed Carry License, Blood, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Gun Violence, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedcookiepopurri/pseuds/frostedcookiepopurri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As if someone would have the audacity to bring a concealed weapon to a dinner party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm writing this.

"I'm sure you're aware of the circumstances, yes?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I am."

The financial aid adviser, old and seemingly grumpy, shuffled papers in his hand. He looked at his bulky, discolored computer through his half-moon glasses with a look of disapproval. Jules stared down at her shaking hands on her knees, her leg jumping up and down.

This was it. This is was the moment she was dreading.

"I'm sorry, but we can't pay off your tuition fees."

She kept her head down. Jules didn't know what to say, or how to even react to such news. She had no money, and she lost her apartment. Being forced to move back with her parents, not to mention who were two states away, had her in dire straits searching for money just to move away. It was difficult finding a job, and she was too anxious to ask for any kind of help. Instead, Jules kept to herself, crying herself to sleep every night with the idea burned into her brain that she'll never be someone in this world.

After a few more words were shared, Jules left. She clutched her bag, knuckles white, and began walking faster. Before she could switch into a sprint, her financial aid adviser came out of his office calling her name.

"If you have time tomorrow, come back around two. I think I know someone who can help you."

Jules sucked in a breath, and with a straight face and a glimmer of hope in her eyes, she quickly nodded.

* * *

 

It was the next day, and Jules was back on her way to the financial aid office. She hopped in a cab, which was her primary source of transportation. She wasn't sure whether or not it was a good thing that she could recognize the taxi drivers' faces now.

Jules was an aspiring photographer. Starting at twenty-two, she went to an art institute for four years, being one of the top students at the school. Unfortunately, being up-top doesn't give you a promising future filled with luck and money. Aside the fact she was praised and appreciated, she never had enough money to pay off her tuitions. Jules always relied on financial aid, but somehow her final year's tuition was too much. Thinking about it wore her down, shrivelling her up into a crying mess. Jules wanted to travel the world and take pictures of people and places, making memories. Thanks to the wonderfully fair pricing of the education system, there was no way in hell that was ever going to happen now.

Jules arrived at her destination, paying the cabbie and ambling into the building. She knocked on the door to her financial aid adviser's office, and heard him call her in.

Slowly opening the door, she noticed him in his usual stance which was slumping in his chair, and in one of the chairs before his desk was another man in fancy attire with a kind of dumb-looking moustache.

Oh no, more human interaction, especially with a man donning a dumb moustache.

"Afternoon, Jules. I'd like you to meet an old colleague of mine, Shepard Lambrick."

The seemingly rich man stood up and held out his hand in a suave manner, "Lovely to meet you, Mrs. Jules." He towered over her, considering her small frame.

Jules's took his hand to shake it accordingly, but instead he lifted it to his lips and gently kissed the middle knuckle.

She blushed from the gesture, even though it made her uncomfortable.

He sat back in his chair, letting Jules take her seat first. This guy was awfully gentlemanly.

"Jules," her finincial aid adviser began, "we discussed yesterday how you're unable to afford your tuition fees. Well, this man greatly helped me financially when I was in peril years ago, and I think he could probably help you." Jules peered from him to Lambrick, silent. Her voice was caught in her throat. She was always hestitant to say anything at all, always unsure to speak her mind.

"You don't need to be speechless, my dear," Lambrick asserted, "Ask me _how_."

Jules stuttered, "H-how?" Her voice was about as loud as a breath. She wanted to punch herself.

Lambrick grinned, "I'm having a dinner party at my residence the town over in a few days. During this dinner party, we'll be playing a game. A... contest of sorts. Whoever wins will get enough money to pay off their debts."

Jules face lit up, but her brow furrowed at the thought of a contest.

"What kind of contest?"

"A simple game of would-you-rather. Just some innocent fun for the guests, nothing harsh," He chuckled.

Jules stared down at her hands for what felt like a millennium. That's the second time this week she's stared at them. Always when faced with something troubling or difficult, she scrutinizes her small hands. Her palms were red from always nervously clinching them. Jules took in a breath through her nose, deep and slow.

She needed money. She needed a life.

Nodding, she muttered, "Okay. I'll go."

Lambrick acknowledged her compliance, smiling widely. They exchanged information, and arranged a pick-up time for a limo to arrive at her apartment complex. The financial aid adviser and Lambrick granted Jules a good afternoon as she stepped out the office with a slight skip in her step. "Oh, and bring your camera, too," Lambrick mentioned before the door shut.

Friday at eight o'clock, she noted. Jules would find her best sweater.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust your gut, bruh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are so short haha fuck

Jules looked down at herself. Her sweater was a big, old beige thing with a heart sewn on the front. It looked childish, but she loved the dumb thing. She rubbed out the wrinkles, and began to wait.

After half an hour Jules fidgeted at the edge of her bed, awaiting the limo that was promised. Her room, along with the rest of her apartment, contained stacks of boxes filled with her belongings. Along side her was her bag, and laying upon it was her camera case. It was kind of bulky, which made her wonder why the weird guy wanted her to bring it. _Maybe he wants me to take pictures at the party_ , she thought, _maybe... maybe he's gonna pay me_. At that thought, her heart skipped a beat. He seemed pretty well off, and considering her professional skills, he could pay her a good sum of money.

A small smile crooked up the edges of her mouth. Jules suddenly felt more at peace at going to a private gathering such as this.

Jules got up, realizing that maybe she should be standing outside and not having the limo wait for her to come out when it did arrive.

Before walking out the door, she stepped back, holding herself still. Even though she was sure everything would be fine after that hopeful idea, a small sense in intuition rose up within her that something might happen. That odd twisting feeling that people get in their gut that something's not right. Jules thought it was ridiculous. A dinner party going wrong? Well... it could, but not to the point she needed to bring... that.

When Jules was twenty-one, her father wanted her to get a concealed-carry license before she moved far away for college. Jules didn't like guns at all, but her father convinced her--after Jules repeatedly refused and tried to tell him that she wouldn't need it--that it would be her best source of protection for just in case. So, after some months of training, she got her license. Turned out Jules had a knack for accuracy, which she assumed was aided from the fact that she was a photographer, aiming with a camera. Her hands got shaky getting it out of the holster, but it wasn't too much of a big deal in her opinion. The gun she temporarily used was her father's pride and joy, an AMT Hardballer. It was old, but pristine due to her father's deep affection for it. He always preached over how it got him through rough ordeals and the history behind it and where he got it and all that jazz. To her surprise, he gave it to her as a gift before she left, along with its own holster. Jules promised to take good care of it, and use it only when needed. Her father's face was bright and her promise brought tears to his eyes, which embarrassed him. Since then, the pistol has never been used, and was still hiding beneath her mattress after all these years.

_I..._ , she thought with a sliver of instability, _I think maybe I should..._

Jules sprinted for her mattress, hesitated when she crouched beside it, then slipped the pistol out from underneath. The handle was cool from laying idle, and it's holster was still tightly strapped to it. Jules inhaled deeply, then exhaled as she clipped the holster on the back of her skirt, her over-sized sweater and black throw-over easily hiding them. She then remembered the bullets. Jules unhooked it, made sure it was on safety, and took out the magazine. It was full, thank goodness. She hooked it back in, and secured her bag and camera case back around her shoulder.

Jules finally ventured outside to the parking lot.

The sun was beneath the horizon, painting the sky bluish-black. It was cloudy, too, and breezy. Cool breezy, and it felt nice. Jules loved this kind of weather at this time of day. She decided that maybe it was a good omen. Maybe she didn't need her father's pistol at all, and she almost regretted bringing it with her out of doubt. _Oh well_ , she thought.

A shiny black limo pulled up and parked before her. A tall man in a black suit stepped out the driver side, strolled around the front, and opened the back door for her. Jules grinned at him, as he politely did back, and sat within the vehicle. The door slammed shut behind her. She's never been inside a limo before, and it got her all excited. It was much bigger than she expected, and the seats were clean like new. It smelled like a brand-new car, and even the windows were heavily tinted. Jules kept to the far side away from the driver, and gazed out the window to watch the scenery blur by.

Jules pondered over who else was going to be there, and how the food will taste. She was feeling a bit peckish.

**Author's Note:**

> Wtf is wrong with me omg HAS ANYONE ACTUALLY WATCHED THIS MOVIE BECAUSE YOU SHOULD


End file.
